The Ocean's Crescent
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Cole has returned after a year of training, and now leads 20 others. A traitor is within the group. Who is she? A vigilante known as the Shadowatcher rose while Cole was away. And the new king of the Serpentine's experiencing troubling flashbacks from his childhood. What happened to his family? A bunch of new OCs with this story!
1. The Mission

**Alright, I've got so many OCs to introduce! I never really mentioned Ven's age. Check it out in the list below:**

**Name: Element; relationship (if any); age (R.I.P. if character died)**

**Karai: Water; none; 17**

**Trinity: Tornadoes; Carlos' girlfriend; 16**

**Frank: Lava; none; 18**

**Austin: Life; Alyssa's twin brother; 15**

**Alyssa: Death; Austin's twin sister; 15**

**Quinn: Time; Zane's "son"; 16**

**Alexis: Nature; none; 15**

**Sandra: Darkness; none; 18**

**Carlos: Silver/Moonlight; Lloyd's cousin, Trinity's boyfriend; 17**

**Charles: Air; none; 17**

**Christina: Wind; none; 17**

**Sarah: none; Ven's sister, daughter of Robert and Yvonne; 5 (R.I.P.)**

**Wyatt: none; Ven's brother, son of Robert and Yvonne; 7 months (R.I.P.)**

**Xavier: none; Ven's brother, son of Robert and Yvonne; 8 (R.I.P.)**

**Robert: none; Ven's father; 33 (R.I.P.)**

**Yvonne: none; Ven's mother; 32 (R.I.P.)**

**Ven: none; big brother of Sarah, Wyatt, and Xavier, son of Robert and Yvonne; 12 (in flashback), 23 (present day)**

**Yeah. That's a lot of OCs. *pauses awkwardly* I had never said Ven was an orphaned serpent in The Rise of the New King. But he is. You'll have ta read ta find out. In the meantime, enjoy the Ocean's Crescent!**

_Destiny's Bounty (1 mile south of Borg Industries), 6:21 a.m._

"Welcome to the club, Karai." Cole stated to the new Ninja of Water, who joined the team the previous night.

"Thanks." she replied nervously.

"We... well, I really look forward to our missions together." Frank, the Ninja of Lava, stated, rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah. Same here." Austin, the Ninja of Life, agreed.

"Finally! Another girl in the group!" Alyssa, the Ninja of Death (and Austin's twin sister), grinned wildly.

"Agreed." P.I.X.A.L. nodded in agreement.

"Alright. We have ninjas of 16 elements: Fire, Ice, Gold Light/Sunlight, Earth, Lightning, Wind, Death, Life, Lava, Nature, Tornadoes, Time, Silver Light/Moonlight, Air, Darkness, and Water." Cole stated.

"Three Ice Ninjas, Cole, if you count Elsa and P.I.X.A.L." Kai corrected him.

"Sure, whatever. Our group now numbers 18 members. We have 9 guys and 8 gals." Kai glowered at him. "Uh, 9 ladies if you count Elsa, of course. Also, we have 3 Nindroids: Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Quinn. Ice, Ice, and Time, respectively."

Karai smiled lightly. Frank was obviously focused on her.

Frank caught himself staring at Karai. He couldn't help it. Her aqua blue eyes glistened with joy, her chocolate brown hair waving in the wind. He could smell a slight scent of the ocean, and could tell it was her aura.

"...mission at Doler Vor warehouse." Cole finished the mission briefing. He noticed Frank hadn't paid attention. "Frank, what is the mission?"

Cole asked him to answer something he had no idea about.

"Watch in secret the trade between Cryptor and the remaining still-evil Serpentine." Jay whispered to him.

"Secretly observe what the trade is between Cryptor and the remaining Serpentine that still oppose us." he repeated.

"I still do not understand. Ven united all of the Serpentine in an alliance with us, the humans. His reign is much more prosperous than that of Skales'." Zane raised an eyebrow. "Why would some of the Serpentine attempt to betray us?"

"You have to consider the fact that some of the more, ah, _stubborn_ serpents would want the old ways to return by any means necessary, Father." Quinn, the Nindroid of Time pointed out, sipping his coffee.

"Good point." Frank stated.

"Yeah." Austin agreed with him. "Who knows, they might be trying to obtain hellray rifles!"

"What's a hellray rifle?" Zane asked quizzically.

"My point exactly." Austin beamed, but only for a moment.

"If that was a joke, you've gotta be kidding me." Jay frowned.

Trinity, Ninja of Tornadoes (the violent, super-gigantic, mile high, sometimes-called the "thumb of God" type.) smiled lightly at Jay's comment.

"Hellray rifle? Oh, nothing. It's only the most powerful plasma rifle with deathly essence powering it." Alyssa answered Zane's question. "The more it kills, the more times it can fire."

Of course. Leave it to the Ninja of Death to answer it.

"TOUCHDOWN! YEAH!" Dareth yelled excitedly. He totally forgot that the New York Giants were playing against the Dallas Cowboys, his favorite team, today.

"That was a bit random." Lloyd mumbled.

"Frank! I dareth you to check on Dareth!" Jay grinned wildly.

"Why? The Cowboys probably just got a touchdown. So what?" I pouted. I saw Karai smile at me.

Jay sighed. "Just go do it, bro. I'll give ya fifty bucks."

Frank paused for a moment. He makes a damn good bargain. "Deal."

He walked over to the living room, and saw Dareth was hooked up with everything he could ever need. Frank saw the old pirate Soto yelling excitedly for the Cowboys as well.

The Ninja allow Soto over for football games involving the team with that, in Frank's opinion, crappy quarterback.

He saw the Cowboys were totally dominating the Giants. 35 to 3. Second quarter, with 4 minutes and 38 seconds till halftime. At least Romo's actually doing things perfectly, for once.

Frank walked back to the meeting area.

"Where's the cash?" he asked quietly to Jay.

"Here." Jay handed him a small wad of cash.

He counted it, and it was a hundred and fifty bucks. He was being generous.

When he's not on a mission, he's Jason Walker, inventor extraordinaire. So, of course, he's wealthy. He once donated 50,000 bucks to charity.

"Thanks." Frank stated. he had heard that a hundred and fifty bucks a century ago could get you a mansion. Now, it can only get you a tire for your car.

_Doler Vor warehouse, 7:54 p.m._

"Here is your requested order. 60 hellray rifles." Cryptor stated, two Nindroids behind him dragging a large crate.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Austin whispered.

"Shut it, you fool." Quinn hissed quietly.

Trinity gasped, attempting to signal her friends. "Guys! Guys!"

"Quiet, Trinity!" Zane silenced her.

"It's important! There's Nind-" Trinity attempted to warn the other Ninja again, but a Nindroid slammed the butt of his hellray pistol in her head, rendering her unconscious.

"You're gonna jeopardize the-" Jay hissed. He saw the Nindroid. "Shit."

"Jay, shut the hell up!" Cole glowered.

"FREEZE!" The Nindroid that had knocked Trinity out stated crisply.

"Wait." Quinn grinned, and his concealed dagger came into view. The Nindroid attempted to call for back-up, but Quinn turned it into a Nindroid-ke-bab before it could even turn around.

"SURRENDER NOW, NINJA!" Cryptor boomed in a Russian accent. "THERE IS NO ESCAPING US NOW!"

His "son", Mindroid, screeched in laughter.

"I see that my ice dagger messed your accent up." Elsa stared the Nindroid general in the eye. "You used to have an American accent."

"That was _you?_" Kai asked, bewildered.

Elsa nodded.

Cryptor glowered at Elsa.

"How did he find out about our plan?" Cole whispered to Zane.

"We have an operative in your team. In fact, she's with you right now." Cryptor grinned.

"No wonder why I felt that sense of a traitor among us." Austin frowned.

"We shall never surrender. We have our ways of escaping." Quinn stated, grinning. He lengthened the fabric of time around Cryptor and his goons.

Carlos, The Silver Ninja (and cousin of Lloyd), picked Trinity up, and the group retreated as Cryptor gave his Nindroids orders in slow motion.

**Yeah. You read that right. There's a traitor! But who is she? You'll have to wait for that to be figured out by the Ninja!**


	2. Who is She?

**By the way, Shadowatcher's gonna appear in chapter 8, and Ven's past, next chapter. I've already got the epilogue (plus a total of twelve chapters!) done. Anyway, on with the show!**

_Destiny's Bounty (3 miles east of Ouroboros), 10:03 a.m._

"We know there is a traitor among us." Zane stated. "We learned that last night at the Doler Vor warehouse."

"Yeah." Jay agreed. "The only question is _who._"

"We already know that it can't be a male." Quinn explained. "And there is always the chance, Father, that P.I.X.A.L.'s hacking was not a hundred percent thorough. My assessment tells me that the only people who could be the spy are P.I.X.A.L. and Alyssa."

"No way in hell could it be my sister!" Austin yelled. "She _can't_ be the spy!"

"Austin has a point." Zane nodded.

"So it's just P.I.X.A.L. left as the possible identity of the spy for the Overlord." Cole stated.

"Wait a second. Remember Darnagom, Jay?" Kai's eyes widened.

"Yeah." Jay said.

"If you rearrange the letters in Doler Vor, what does it _really_ spell?" Kai asked.

"One d, one e, one l, one v, two o's, and two r's." Quinn mused, thinking of the combinations.

"Overlord." Lloyd and Carlos answered simultaneously.

"No freaking way." Austin whispered.

"Yes freaking way." Jay said, dazed.

Cole sighed. "As a protective measurement for our team's strategy meetings, P.I.X.A.L. can't be involved with our plans." he declared. "And P.I.X.A.L. will be prohibited from operating any communication devices whatsoever."

"Why does P.I.X.A.L. require this punishment, Cole?" Zane asked.

"We _have_ to completely power her off for a while, Zane. We've got no choice." Cole explained. "It's for the sake of the Ninja."

"Honestly, I agree with this, Father. It will reveal if the spy really _is_ P.I.X.A.L. or not. If we can surprise the Nindroids, then we'll know it was P.I.X.A.L. If they continue knowing our plans, then it is evidence that P.I.X.A.L.'s innocent." Quinn stated.

"Good point." Carlos nodded.

"I think we should should go to Ouroboros to let Ven know about this." Jay suggested.

"Good idea. He should know that there are rebels who want him dead." Carlos nodded.

**I did the "Doler Vor" thing, 'cause Darnagom was so clever. And it spelled (as Jay suggested in the episode "Ninjaball Run") "O' Gramdma," too. But Doler Vor just spells "Overlord." What else can Doler Vor spell (with all its letters, of course!) If you find any, please PM me or put it in a review.**

**Also, the pun in The Rise of the New King was during Ven's speech. "I wouldn't have snaked up." **

**Since Ven is, after all, a serpent, he can't say "Manned up." Which means "Suck it up, buttercup." by the way. Hope you like _The Ocean's Crescent_ so far!**


	3. The Memory

**The humans and Serpentine warriors involved with this scene are in a real battle. And Ven has a bad history with a certain thing. Is it the mythical Thing 3? Let's find out!**

_Ouroboros, 11:27 a.m._

"Long time, no ssee, my friend." Ven smiled as Jay and the others entered the city. The serpent king noticed the large group. "I see that you have more friends."

"I would just _love_ to just catch up with you, but I came with important stuff to discuss." Jay stated firmly.

Ven's smile wavered. "What hasss happened?"

"We'll need to discuss this in private."

"I sssee." Ven nodded. "Follow me."

The group of Ninja walked through the crowd, following Ven.

The king made sure everything was safe. "What has happened?" Ven asked again.

"Well, not _every_ serpent is happy with you. Some serpents want the old days back, Ven, with Skales." Quinn started.

"Yeah, since you became king of the Serpentine, those rebels are _really_ P.O.'ed." Jay stated.

"Why do you ssspeak of this?" Ven asked, his eyes widened.

"They were making a trade with Cryptor for hellray rifles." Kai replied grimly. "Probably just for your death."

Ven's eyes widened with shock and fear. He had seen hellray rifes. His parents, sister, and brothers were killed by one of those. By a human wielding it.

Ven blacked out.

Ven woke, but he felt a decade younger.

"We'll be right back, Ven. Take care of your siblingsss." his mom stated.

"Yesss, Mom." Ven spoke, but his voice was much lighter.

His parents exited the house. Ven saw his sister, Sarah, coloring in a book. His youngest brother, Wyatt, cooed, reaching out for Ven.

Ven smiled, and held his baby brother in his arms. He took a deep breath, and blew raspberry on his brother's stomach. Wyatt squealed with laughter.

A sudden explosion shook the ground.

Ven put Wyatt back in his baby chair.

"What wasss _that_, Ven?" his other brother, (second eldest), Xavier, asked.

"It's probably the Serpentine army practicccing a mock battle." Ven replied, looking out the window.

The door broke open. A human with a hellray rifle pointed his gun at Wyatt.

The human pulled the trigger, and Wyatt's body went limp.

The man then shot Sarah and Xavier, and finally aimed at Ven's chest.

Ven grabbed a nearby pocket knife, and threw it at the human's chest.

The man crumbled, but not before he pulled the trigger. The blast grazed Ven's shoulder. The wound felt like someone had poured pure lava on his shoulder.

Ven fell, and passed out from the pain.

When he woke again, he searched the city for his parents. He found them, but found they were killed by the humans.

"Ven." an old man said in Jay's voice, walking by him. "Wake up! C'mon!"

Ven woke with a sudden start, his eyes stinging.

"You okay, bro?" Jay asked.

"I-I'm fine." Ven said quickly, choking back a sob. "I shall attempt to convince them to see the light. If they won't choosssse to, then we will have no choice but to use forccccce."

Jay and the team left, starting to board the Bounty.

_Destiny's Bounty (just south of Ouroboros),12:05 p.m._

"Would you like to surrender? If not, the inventor extraordinaire's girlfriend dies!" Mindroid yelled in an unhuman (but not like the Overlord's) tone, his sword at Nya's neck.

"NYA!" Kai and Jay yelled at the same time.

"Let _me_ deal with him, Father." Quinn stated.

"You foolish Nindroid! Face me, and you will face the consequences of overexposure to pure Mindroid awesomeness!" Mindroid screeched.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." Quinn stated with mock fear.

Quinn willed time to slow around Mindroid like he did the previous night, but Mindroid continued charging at him at normal speed.

"Don't you see? We were destined by the Overlord for the most epicest battle ever! My core neutralizes all of the Ninjas' powers." Mindroid screeched again.

"Damn. He's much tougher than I thought." Quinn mumbled.

"Why fight me, an armed miniature ninja android, bare-handed?" Mindroid smirked.

"I am all but unarmed, Mindroid." Quinn stated. "My favorite web-slinger gave me his secret formula."

"We all know his secret identity, stupidhead."

"To his synthetic web. It's calcium silicate!" Quinn yelled, and unleashed his own custom web.

"Liar! It's _potassium_ silicate!" Mindroid yelled, but the web slammed into his face. "And I'm not a moron."

The web slid down Mindroid's face.

"Let's go!" Quinn stated, and revealed his once-invisible katana. He and Mindroid clashed swords, creating a sonic explosion on impact.

"Jay!" Ven yelled. "Are you alright? I heard an explosion!"

"Yeah." Jay nodded. "We can't do anything about this battle, though."

"Right. I sense a force field around the _Bounty_." Zane confirmed.

"Crap. That means Quinn's on his own." Lloyd concluded.

"And is unable to use his powers." Carlos added.

"I just hope he wins this battle." Zane said, his voice quivering.

Mindroid slashed wildly, but Quinn managed to dodge them all. The evil Nindroid "child" charged him, his sword about to skewer him.

Quinn twisted his blade around Mindroid's, disarming him. Without hesitating, he thrust his sword through Mindroid's chest.

"The force field is dissipating!" Zane yelled, relieved.

"Wow." Cole sighed. "Quinn knows how to fight."

"Well, see you later, Ven." Jay said, and boarded the _Bounty_.

"Farewell for now, Jay." Ven replied.

The _Bounty_ headed back to Ninjago City.

**Yeah, Ven hates hellray rifles. A human (totally evil, by the way) killed his family. Also, I really wanted a battle between Mindroid and Quinn. The battle of the Nindroid "kids." Pretty ('scuse my language, for the younger readers) damn interesting. **

**But, who is the spy? Maybe you have a guess. Save it, please. If you guessed right, FREE COOKEHS! (::) (::) (::) But still, can't have anyone spoil the mystery!**


	4. Asking Cyrus Borg

**Sorry about the short chapter, guys! Hope ya enjoy.**

_Destiny's Bounty (1 mile east of Borg Industries), 1:12 p.m._

"We need to go to Cyrus." Jay stated.

"We don't have time to visit him!" Kai groaned.

"I think he can determine if P.I.X.A.L. is the spy. He created the Techno-blades and P.I.X.A.L., for cryin' out loud." Jay explained.

"_Touché_." Kai nodded. "I'll let Nya know to head to Borg Tower."

Kai went inside.

_Borg Industries, 1:25 p.m._

"Greetings." Cyrus said with a bit of cheerfulness.

"Mr. Borg, we're unsure if the Techno-blade's hacking ability is completely thorough." Jay explained.

"Why do you ask about the Techno-blades _now_? You've already _destroyed_ the Overlord virus." Cyrus asked, chuckling softly. "What else would you need them for?"

"Because we know there is a spy among us. We have hypothesized it is P.I.X.A.L." Zane replied.

"May I run some diagnostics on her?" the elite inventor asked.

"Of course." Zane nodded. "You know her inside and out. You would know for sure if she is the Overlord's spy."

Cole held P.I.X.A.L. in his arms, and put gently her on Cyrus's tinkering table.

"Alright." Cyrus stated, putting on goggles. He examined P.I.X.A.L.'s circuitry for a few minutes. "She's perfectly fine. No reason to blame her for being something she truly wasn't."

"Besides, Mindroid's unexpected appearance on the _Bounty_ wasn't a coincidence. The evil Nindroids were notified of our arrival, and sent Mindroid to kill us all." Cole stated.

**Wow. P.I.X.A.L. really wasn't the spy, after all. But next chapter, pretty interesting, I'll admit. **

**By the way, a hellray rifle looks a bit like a Prototype PSR from Pixel Gun 3D, only blood-red with a more realistic shape and the clip has two suction cups that take in deathly essence, and shoots a blood-red laser.**

**Hellray pistol, just shorten the barrel and remove the shoulder-rest-thingie. Keep the clip design, too. Anyway, still enjoying so far? 'Cause this story's gonna change course in the next chapter (AND only you, the reader, will know who the spy is)!**


End file.
